


Surprise Rendezvouz

by Courier69_420



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: falloutkinkmeme, F/F, FKM Fill, Fallout Kink Meme, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, filled falloutkinkmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier69_420/pseuds/Courier69_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica left her heart in the Sierra Madre, but now it’s present int he Mojave since she has reunited with Christine. </p><p>Written for kmeme. PWP.</p><p>Prompt: just smut between the mojave's cutest couple, reunited again after Christine returns from the Sierra Madre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Rendezvouz

**Author's Note:**

> I'm brand new to writing fics so thank you for reading this!

 

Surprise Rendezvouz

 

Veronica and the Courier were walking along the Strip. Veronica was exclaiming how much she loved getting dolled up, even if it was to be at the creepy White Glove Society.

Suddenly, out of the crowd, Christine’s ears perked up. She heard a sweet voice and immediately dropped the useless conversation she was having. She walked over to the voice, wondering if she was imagining things or simply wishfully thinking, but then she saw Her. She ran in front of her and paused staring at Veronica in disbelief. 

Veronica screeched, “Oh my God! Christine? Is that you?” The two ran towards each other to embrace in a hug. “Christine!! You’re here! I don’t even have words for what I feel right now.” She glanced at the new scars on her face, not wanting to stare. _She's even prettier than I remembered,_ Veronica thought. 

Christine gave a soft smile. “If only you knew…” She trailed off. “That’s a story for another day though. I’ve missed you quite a lot, Veronica… I was trapped...in a place, father Elijah was there, I have so much to tell you but I'm just so happy to be with you, right here, right now. You helped me escape, whether or not you know it.”

"Your voice? It's so much more different than I remember?" Veronica said. Christine looked down, knowing her real voice was gone but her current one was a pretty voice, just not her own, but how could she possibly explain? Veronica noticed her discomfort and changed the subject.

“We have so much to talk about! And to catch up on! It’s just so surreal that you’re here again!” Veronica said as she grabbed the sides of her face and squealed in excitement. Christine gave a soft smile.

Veronica’s giggles quieted and they came together in a tight hug. Christine nuzzled into her neck. She cried tears of joy but wiped them away before facing Veronica again.

The Courier had met Christine in the Sierra Madre and knew that this was a special moment. “Here, come to the Lucky 38. Go crazy. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“Thank you.” Veronica said. Then she grabbed Christine’s hand and the two made a run towards the front door. They entered the elevator and embraced again. The elevator opened to the Penthouse suite. Veronica took a seat on a couch and motioned for Christine to sit as well.

“So…what’s new?” Veronica asked.

“You know… Fate has separated us for far too long. Like you said, it all feels so surreal and I don’t feel like talking right now, can I just “be” with you?” Christine said.

“Of course, my love. We have all the time in the world to catch up.” Veronica said and then she kissed the scar on her cheek.

“Thanks.” Christine whispered. Christine turned her head towards Veronica and they kissed gently. For a few minutes the two pressed their foreheads against each other, looked into each other’s eyes and nuzzled their noses together while giggling. Being so close together, Veronica give Christine butterfly kisses with her eyelashes. The two giggled together.

“I missed you so much.” Veronica whispered.

The two looked into each others eyes for 5 seconds that seemed to last forever, and then they were pulled together. They kissed with fervor and frantically ran their hands over each other’s bodies. Veronica let out soft moans and sighs while Christine stayed silent, still not quite used to being able to use her voice. Veronica stood up, grabbed Christine’s hand and ran towards one of the beds in the suite. The two immediately sat on the edge of the bed.

Christine grabbed one of Veronica’s breasts and kneaded it roughly and she moaned in response. Christine slipped a hand up her skirt and felt her hot wetness on her panties. She moved a finger tracing her slit, teasing her. Veronica lightly shuddered in anticipation. With one finger, Christine hooked around the elastic in her panties, and pulled them down, while pulling Veronica deeper into her kiss.

 Veronica grew frantic and grasped at Christine’s belt, trying to undo it with her left hand. Christine chuckled and undid it herself and removed her pants, only wearing a white tank top and black boyshort panties.

 Veronica reached over to Christine’s hip, but Christine grabbed Veronica’s wrist and pinned it to the mattress. Straddling her, she pulled her other hand above her head and Veronica smiled, knowing damn well where this was headed. Christine kissed her and moved down to her neck, sucking the skin and feeling her up simultaneously. Christine tugged on her dress and Veronica happily removed it. Christine quickly undid Veronica’s bra and grasped her breasts with both hands. Christine left a trail of kisses from her neck, to the middle of her chest, down to her navel and teasing her by kissing slower and slower, until she suddenly pushed the back of Veronica’s thighs up, exposing more of her.

 She started playing with her pussy, rediscovering it and remembering how she liked to be touched. She moved her outer lips so her vulva was exposed. She rubbed her clit slowly and Veronica’s moans became heavier and heavier. She used her other hand to insert a finger in her opening. She then used that wet finger to lubricate her clit, then she rubbed faster but with a light touch. Veronica’s moans grew even louder and her hips reached towards Christine, wanting more. She continued to rub at that pace and stuck a finger into her vagina again, feeling her slightly contract inside. Veronica’s breathing became shallow and her heart started pounding in her chest, her toes curled as she yelled out,

“Oh god, oh yes.” Suddenly, Christine hit the right spot at the right moment and she was flooded with ecstasy. Tingles pulsated throughout her entire body, like an amazing electric shock. Christine felt her contract around her finger several times, and Veronica’s entire body relaxed as she caught her breath.

 

Christine wasn’t done yet, though.

“Sit up.” She ordered. Veronica happily obliged and sat on her knees. She used the opportunity to kiss Christine and to feel her breasts, playing with her nipples. She urgently pulled the white tank top over her head.

Christine stuck her middle and ring finger into her opening and Veronica let out a long sigh of pleasure. Her thumb was on her clit and she used her two fingers to feel the front of her inside wall, feeling her g-spot. She shook the fingers inside her and Veronica soon became too distracted to touch her any more, everything felt so good. Christine continued to shake her two fingers against her g-spot and Veronica grew more and more wet. As she grew wetter, Christine fingered her faster. The wetness made her squelch inside, showing Christine that she was getting closer and closer to coming again. Veronica felt the wave of energy rising in her body, moving from her g-spot to deep in her stomach.   She fingered her faster, Veronica tensed, and then shuttered in pleasure. Christine kept going but Veronica clutched Christine’s hand, motioning her to stop. She was left breathless and her eyes were shut tightly. .

 

She collapsed on the bed. “Just give me a sec…to catch…my breath.” She whispered. Christine kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair.

Still lying down, Veronica pulled Christine’s panties down. Veronica then hopped up to straddle Christine. She leaned forward and squeezed her tits and kissed her fervently. She pushed Christine’s legs apart and adjusted herself so she could grind her clit on top of Christine’s pubic bone. Veronica’s wetness gave them lubrication and she rode on top of her. Veronica set the pace, which slowly escalated to go faster and faster. Christine’s back arched in pleasure and she grabbed onto Veronica’s hips. In rhythmic motions, she ground deeper and deeper, their clits touching the other’s body, firmly pressing against it. Christine’s breath became faster and Veronica knew she was close because her eyes clamped shut and her eyebrows furrowed. Seeing how close she was set her over the edge and they came simultaneously.

She moved from her position of straddling Christine and moved so she was kneeling on the ground. As she moved, she lightly scraped her inner thighs. She kissed all the marks that she had scratched. She pushed her legs apart further and kissed her clit.

Christine let out a soft “oh.” She flicked her tongue and then sucked on it and alternated between the two. Hearing her soft moans was like a symphony after so many years apart. Veronica listened to her body. When she moaned louder, she continued the motion that made her. Eventually that brought her to the brink, and Veronica licked and sucked on her harder. The suction between her clit and her mouth set her over the edge, her toes curled, her hands grasped at the sheets and she writhed as she felt the orgasm spasm throughout her whole body.

 

Veronica laid down next to her and the two stared at each other.

 

“I love you, you beautiful fucking free spirit.” Christine whispered.

 

“I love you too. I’m glad you’re back.” She traced her finger along her new, beautiful scars. They gave each other soft kisses and they pulled the sheets up to cover them. They faced each other, and slowly fell asleep.

 

 

FIN 


End file.
